Hulk Hogan
Hulk Hogan battled Kim Jong-il in Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il. "Macho Man" Randy Savage helped him when he got knocked down. He also made a cameo in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Hulk Hogan has also hosted one ERB News video. Information on the Rapper Terry Gene Bollea, (born August 11, 1953) more well known by his ring name Hulk Hogan and "Hollywood" Hulk Hogan, is a famous professional wrestler. He's a 12-time world heavyweight champion and won the Royal Rumble two years in a row in 1990 and 1991. He used to have a reality show on VH1 called "Hogan Knows Best" after departing from the WWF in 1994 (now known as the WWE). ERBoH Bio HEY, BROTHERS!! WELCOME TO MY BIO, HULKAMANIACS! MY REAL NAME IS TERRANCE GENE BOLLEA AND I'M A PROFESSIONAL WRESTLER FROM THE WWF, THE WORLD WRESTLING FEDERATION!! I WAS THE CHAMPION FROM 1989-1992 UNTIL RIC FLAIR TOOK MY BELT!!! AHHHHHHH, THAT STILL MAKES ME MAD!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY, THAT WAS MY ROID RAGE. I USED TO HAVE A PRETTY SERIOUS STEROID PROBLEM. I'VE ALSO GOT TYPE II DIABETES, BROTHER!!! YOU CAN CHECK OUT MY ENTIRE FAMILY ON THE VH1 REALITY SHOW "HOGAN KNOWS BEST." THERE YOU CAN SEE MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE LINDA WHO IS DIVORCING ME BECAUSE I CHEATED ON HER, MY DAUGHTER BROOKE THE "SINGER" AND MY SON, NICK, WHO ALMOST KILLED SOMEONE IN A CAR ACCIDENT! MY FAMILY'S PRETTY TROUBLED, BROTHER! BUT AS LONG AS I GOT THIS SWEET ASS BLONDE HAIR, MY BANDANA AND A YELLOW SHIRT I CAN RIP OFF THEN OHHHHH YEAHHHHH, THESE TWENTY-FOUR INCH PYTHONS ARE COMIN' FOR YOUUUU!!!! Lyrics 'Verse 1' You got a ring side seat to your own smackdown, brother! You look like Sonic the Hedgehog's mother. You're a freak, a phony, a rice-a-roni jabroni! I'm gonna bounce you like a check for my alimony! Come on dude, all the little Hulksters know. I'll hang you from the ropes like a South Park puppet show. I'll choke hold you hostage like Laura Ling. Brother, I'll leg drop your ass back to Beijing! 'Verse 2' (Hulk Hogan gets shot by Kim Jong-iI, so he tags in Macho Man to take over.) (Macho Man's turn) Trivia *Currently, Hogan is the only survivor of Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il in real life. Both Macho Man and Kim Jong-il died in 2011. *Hogan also hosted an ERB News. The real Hulk Hogan also appeared in an unofficial ERB news with Leonardo da Vinci and with the ghost of Macho Man. **This makes him the second person known to have seen their battle, after Lady Gaga. *He is the first character/rapper to have only one verse. *Although he was knocked out after Kim Jong-il's second verse, Hogan made a background appearance during "Macho Man" Randy Savage's verse. Epic Rap Battles of History News with Hulk Hogan.|Hogan hosting an ERB News. Hulk and peter.jpg|The real Hulk Hogan with Nice Peter. a hulk and macho and hulka gian.jpg|Hulk Hogan (Nice Peter), The Real Hulk Hogan, and The Ghost of "Macho Man" Randy Savage (EpicLLOYD) in the lost ERB news Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Cameo Category:Nice Peter Category:ERB News Category:ERB News Host Category:Character main pages